


Merry, Merry

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Peter Parker, Christmas, F/M, Female pronouns, sooooo cheesy and cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Peter Parker is the CEO of Parker Industries, but also has the job of being a husband and a dad. As the holidays approach, Peter is pushing the last few minutes of work and excited to go home to his family in the suburbs. You, Peter, and your daughter have a fun night filled with gingerbread making and listening to your daughter speak her mind. Only to have Peter wake up to some...shocking news.





	Merry, Merry

**Author's Note:**

> so cheesy i might be allergic to cheese now. but i love it. and I know Peter has a daughter named Annie in the comics, but I fell in love with my little idea of Piper the Parker daughter...so here she is. And there is like, no spiderman in this, but sometimes that's ok.

"Mr. Parker, shouldn't you be getting home soon?" A voice entered Peter's office. It was almost six at night and only a few days before Christmas. "Isn't Piper expecting to make a gingerbread house with you?"

Peter sighed and looked over his computer monitor at his assistant who was smirking at him. "I'm almost done with everything, Angela, then I'll be leaving. Besides, I've only got one more day here, then I'll be with my family for the rest of the week. As will you," Peter nodded to her.

Angela shook her head. "I will go shut off the electricity to your office if you don't leave soon," She told Peter. "I will personally shut down Parker Industries."

Angela had been Peter's assistant since Parker Industries became a thing, so she wasn't afraid to mess with Peter. Which, even though Peter wouldn't admit it, he didn't mind. But, alas, she was right. Peter needed to get home to see his family and stop slaving away at work. "Don't you touch Parker Industries," Peter jokingly warned.

"Then go home!" Anglea laughed and crossed her arms. "If I get another call from (Y/N) like I did yesterday, I am going to give you so much crap for it. Trust me, I know you have a lot going on between being a CEO and a certain hero, but you can't forget about your responsibilities at home," Angela reminded him.

Peter sighed and logged out of his computer, grabbing his coat and briefcase. "You got me. I'll see you tomorrow. And seriously...you really need to stop talking about that  _other_  thing, what if someone hears you?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Peter, no one is here to hear me!" She slapped his arm when he got close to the door with her. "Everyone in their right mind went home," She smirked.

With a deep breath, Peter closed his office door and locked it. "No need to worry, now, I'm going home. As should you."

She shook her head. "No stopping along the way for petty thieves," She reminded. "I will see you tomorrow, Peter. Have a nice night, and decorate a beautiful gingerbread house," Angela told him and they parted ways.

Peter walked out to his car and before he started driving, he texted you he was on his way home. He threw his gym bag in the back of the car, the bag that held his special suit, and had to fight every temptation to turn on the police scanner. Even though his Spider-Man adventures have lessened ever since he had a kid and got to be a CEO, he still kept tabs on everything.

But he got over it, turned on the Holiday station, and drove straight home. Peter quietly hummed along to the holiday music as he drove home, luckily leaving a little later and not stuck in, well, as much traffic as normal. 

When Peter arrived back at his suburban house, he was more exhausted than he realized, and it was only five o'clock. He grabbed his briefcase and locked his car, heading in through the garage door to a completely decorated house. While most people would expect major CEO Peter Parker to live in a mansion or penthouse, he and his family live in a humble suburban neighborhood fit for his daughter. 

They decorated the house for Christmas right after Thanksgiving. Instead of shopping on black Friday, they spent it as a family and decorated the whole house, as their tradition upholds.

"Daddy!" Peter heard a shriek from his four-year-old daughter as he shut the garage door. He heard the pitter-patter of her feet on the kitchen tiles and he was greeted by a tight hug on his left side.

"Hey, Piper!" Peter smiled widely at his daughter. "Where's mommy?"

"We were watching a movie and then I ran away...so probably still watching the movie," Piper shrugged. "She was really into it."

Peter chuckled and shook his head. "That sounds about right," He set down his briefcase on the counter in the kitchen. "Let's go find her," He smiled widely and Piper took off running to the living room. And truth be told: there you were, laying on the couch, eating popcorn, watching The Santa Clause. 

"Mommy!" Piper shrieked as she stood in front of you. "Daddy's home."

You looked up quickly to see Peter peering over from behind you. "Oh, I just saw your text," You chuckled and rolled over to stand up from the couch. "Are you going to get changed?" You asked.

Peter nodded. "I'll be just a few minutes, then we can start our party."

"Party?" Piper perked up as she looked between you and Peter. "There's a party? Do we get to see Mr. Tony?"

Peter shook his head with a small smile. "No, it's not that kind of party. It's a party for you, me, and mommy- but just as fun!"

She jumped with joy when she heard about the party. "Then what are you waiting for? Go!" She pointed to the steps and Peter laughed as he headed upstairs to his room. Peter could hear Piper asking a million questions to you about the party as he got changed, which made him move a lot faster so he could get to the "party" as soon as possible.

Peter raced down the stairs and he saw Piper jumping around. "Daddy! What's the party?"

With a small smirk, Peter walked into the kitchen and opened up the highest cabinet and pulled out a big box- a gingerbread house, no, a gingerbread village, in the box. "It's our own little holiday party!"

While Peter was showing Piper the box, you plugged in the Christmas lights and turned on the music. As if on cue, her eyes lit up and she began to hop in place with happiness. "This is going to be the best party ever!" Piper exclaimed. "We have to start right now!" She jumped as she tried to take the box out of Peter's hands. 

"How about," Peter set the box on the counter, "We come sit at the table and instead of you taking your little creative mind all by yourself, we create the perfect Parker village."

Piper giggled. "Only if we can call it Piper-land."

"It already sounds amazing!" You smiled as you sat at the table with the rest of your family. "We should get started now, it could take a while to make Piper-land the best place to live."

Piper shook her head. "People already live there. The elves do. They live in Piper-land when they aren't making toys for Santa. Every few years Santa tries to gain control of Piper-land-"

You giggled. "Like a mayor?"

"Sure! But I always win because Santa is too busy and the elves love how I run things. Everyone eats candy and plays games all the time!"

"You know," Peter started, "Piper-land sounds like a good place to live. Can I live there?"

"No."

"No?" Peter cocked an eyebrow as he opened the box and began to lay everything out. "Why not?"

Piper started sorting through things and thinking of her answer, like she had thought about this a lot and was ready to explain and make her own Piper-land any second. "Because mommy and daddy already live in the main castle of Piper-land. I'm in charge, but you guys have a special place! And you can't live with the elves, daddy, you're too tall."

You laughed as Piper explained how her land worked, and showed how creative your daughter is. "But Mr. Tony can stay there. He blends in with the elves. But, he's like a head elf. The important elf."

Peter's jaw dropped as your daughter roasted Tony Stark without even realizing it, and you tried to hide your laugher. "Piper, the next time we see him, please tell him about Piper-land. He would love to live there."

"Okay!" She said. "I'll tell him when I give him my Christmas present! Can we make Piper-land now?" She looked between all the supplies on the table and the two of you. "Then we can talk more about Piper-land and how awesome it is."

As frustrating as sticking gingerbread houses together can be, Peter the smarty-pants had the perfect plan to get everything to stick together. When Piper told him it was stupid, they ended up just using the plastic pieces with indents in it to make it as real as possible. Piper-land had to be perfect!

The gingerbread Piper-land took a lot of creativity and patience to make it as she wanted. But, there was at least some entertainment as the three of you worked on it as Piper said the laws of Piper-land and all the things that goes on in her world. Between living in a castle, elves obeying her, and never having to do any work that wasn't fun, Piper-land was the perfect four-year-old dream. She went on between how Santa and her now work together since they are his elves, but they deserve a break. Besides, they're magic, they get to live in a fun place until October or November, then go back to the North Pole for Santa.

She was going to sleep well tonight. She explained her whole world, and made one with her parents! Piper was falling asleep towards the end of the creation where the final decorations were going on the houses and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. They took a few pictures with the gingerbread Piper-land before you carried your daughter to her room. With only a few days before Christmas, there was still so much left to do. Presents to wrap, food to buy and cook, and make sure the house was actually, fully clean.

But Peter didn't want to do any of that. While you put Piper to bed, you sent Peter to the basement to work on wrapping presents. When you got back from Piper's room, you heard Peter laughing to himself in the living room.

"What do you think you're doing?" You asked from the steps, before even seeing him.

"(Y/N)!" Peter laughed. "You have to come see what I found in the basement."

"Aren't you supposed to be wrapping pres- what the hell is that?" You shook your head as your eyes grew wide and you tried to hold back your giggles.

Peter spun in a circle with his arms out to show off what he found. A full on Santa costume, complete with a hat, white hair, and a beard. "I just have to fill up on cookies and milk and I'm there!"

You sighed and walked closer to him. "I'm...so thankful that Tony isn't throwing a Christmas party this year. I don't know what I would have done if you wore this."

"Come on! I know you love it," Peter smiled and put his arms around you, then held up one hand. "I also found this, and I think the rules of the world say you have to kiss me now."

You looked up and rolled your eyes when you saw Peter holding mistletoe. With another disapproving head shake, you kissed your husband. "Now," You patted his chest. "Go take that thing off and get some work done! We've got a lot of things to do."

Peter huffed like he was a child. "Fine."

After Peter yawned for what seemed like a million times trying to wrap presents, you let him give up and the two of you got ready for bed.

As tired as Piper was, Peter was surprised to be woken up to his daughter tapping his shoulder. "Daddy..." She whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back, hoping not to wake you. 

"I have to tell you something," She looked down. "After I went to bed, I came down the stairs to find mommy...and, _well, I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus,_ " She spoke quickly towards the end to spit it out. "Don't worry, though, I fired him from Piper-land."

Peter laughed lighthly and patted Piper's head. "Thank you for looking out for me, sweetie. I've heard Santa Claus is a charmer, and I'll be sure to talk to mommy about it."

"Good! Can I have a candy cane?"

"Piper, it's the middle of the night!" Peter reminded her.

She shrugged. "It was worth a try. Goodnight daddy, I am going to make sure Santa Claus stays out of the way."


End file.
